


love always wakes the dragon.

by grimsgay



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Trans Male Character, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimsgay/pseuds/grimsgay
Summary: Lio makes an important discovery during sex; Galo likes to be insulted.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 8
Kudos: 142





	love always wakes the dragon.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't @ me,,,
> 
> (The title is another Richard Siken quote because I'm gay for his poetry...)

The encounter isn’t anything particularly special or different; he’s lying on his back, Galo above him, connected to his lover in the best way possible. Galo thrusts in particularly hard and Lio whimpers, nails scratching at the other's shoulders. There are going to be marks, he knows, and Galo is going to wince and shift around uncomfortably when they try to snuggle- Lio can’t bring himself to care. His lover’s thick cock is filling him up so deliciously, and it feels so fucking  _ good- _

Lio rolls his hips, trying to get more friction, yet Galo refuses to speed up. The pace is maddeningly slow, slower, even, than their first time, when Galo had been frighteningly loving and vanilla.

Lio doesn’t mind it that way, sometimes. But right now, he wants it  _ rough. _

“...Galo…” He groans, rolling his head back to expose the unmarked flesh of his throat. He wants Galo to bite him, to mark him, to devour him. He wants to be ravaged,  _ completely- _ It’s not enough. It’s not fucking enough. Lio internally screams for Galo to sink his teeth into untouched flesh- He’s not so far gone as to beg, however. Not yet...

“Galo,” he hisses. “You’re fuckin pathetic…  _ Fuck me  _ already-“ 

Oh. 

_ Oh _ .

It has an immediate effect. The insult has Galo pushing in particularly hard and collapsing on top of Lio. He hasn’t come yet, but damn, he’s close. He’s shaky, and panting, and Lio can feel his dick twitching deliciously inside his slit- he needs more. He’s not even close to being satisfied.

But his curiosity is piqued.

“Galo~” He whispers into his lover’s ear, now that Galo’s face is much closer to his own. “Do you like that? When I call you pathetic?”  _ Oh _ . 

Galo’s thrusting stutters and he whines above Lio. “I’m not…”

Lio gives him a knowing smirk. No matter how much Galo tries to deny it, he knows the truth now. “Oh, my precious, precious Galo… you’re so  _ filthy _ and  _ disgusting _ \- getting off on me insulting you… But I know you enjoy it, I can feel how hard it makes you…” 

Something in Galo finally snaps. He stops holding back, slamming into Lio over and over with the force that he craves so badly. He keens, letting his head loll back as he loses himself in the pleasure Galo finally grants him.

“Oh! Please… Please fuck me!” He groans, “please fill me up- fuck me hard with your cock and fill me with your disgusting cum- you’re such a  _ freak- _ need you so bad!  _ Please _ -“

_ Now _ he’s mindlessly babbling- Galo’s pace is brutal, but he still wants more. He’s so fucking  _ close- _ It feels wonderful to be thoroughly pounded, but it’s still not quite enough-

“Please-! You filthy fucking slut- please just fucking  _ fill me- _ “ 

Lio had never imagined himself saying such words, but Galo reacts instantly. He whimpers, shoves his hips forward, and sinks his teeth deeply into Lio’s neck. That’s just what he needs. Warmth explodes in Lio’s core, and he finally,  _ finally _ feels full. Oh- he can’t hold himself back anymore, and soon, he too is writhing and crying out as he’s thrown into orgasm. 

When they both come down from the hormone driven high, and Galo finally pulls out, Lio softly looks into his lover’s eyes. “You know I love you, right?”

Galo nods. “Yes.”

“And I don’t actually think you’re filthy.”

He wrinkles his nose, but nods again. 

“Good,” Lio smiles, pulling Galo down onto him to snuggle. “That was hot… Who knew the savior of Promepolis got off to being treated like a whore…”

Lio sighs, but let’s it go for the moment. Post sex naps are more important than teasing, anyway. 

  
  
  



End file.
